Ben 10 Aliens Mod
Ben 10 Aliens Mod Image.png Table of Contents The Ben 10 Aliens Mod is a 1.8 mod made by clawort himself. He released it on October the 8th and was live on MCreator forums on October the 9th. Ben 10 Aliens Mod About Mod The Ben 10 Aliens Mod adds in new characters: * Bosses * More than 60 aliens * Allies * And more New weapons, armour and items were added as well as... well... .... .... .... ....most things. Clawort recommended this mod to many viewers and Ben 10 fans. Changelog 1.8: • Added Alien Hypnotizer • Added Useless Omnitrix • Added different Straw variables • Added Terraspin • Added Terraspin DNA • Added Mr. Smoothy with different crafting recipes • Added Malware Block • Added Malware Zone • Added Omniverse Biome • Added Ben Tennyson • Added Portaler • Added Portaler DNA • Added Malware’s Remains • Added Rook’s Proto-Tool • Added Tachyon Cannon • Added Astrodactyl • Added Astrodactyl DNA • Added Malware • Added Amber Ogia • Added Omni-Grass • Added Blade Of Malware • Added Amber Ogia Block • Added Amber Ogia Armour and Tool Set • Added Heatblast • Added Heatblast DNA • Added XLR8 • Added XLR8 DNA • Added Nemetrix • Added Crabdozer • Added Humungousaur • Added Humungousaur DNA • Added Tyrannopede • Added Nemetrix Stone • Added Diamondhead • Added Diamondhead DNA • Added Ball Weevil • Added Ball Weevil DNA • Added Terroranchula • Added Khyber • Added Nemetrix Sword with crafting recipe • Added Negative Omnitrix • Added Big Chill • Added Big Chill DNA • Added Hypnotick • Added Fistina • Added Rath • Added Rath DNA • Added Revonnah Biome • Added Muroid • Added Transyl Biome • Added Transyl-Rock • Added Zs’Skayr • Added Whampire • Added Whampire DNA • Added Bluckic • Added Driba • Added Albedo • Added Azmuth • Added Grey Matter • Added Grey Matter DNA • Added Raw Omnivoracious Wing • Added Cooked Omnivoracious Wing • Added Omnivoracious • Added Ditto • Added Ditto DNA • Added Negative Ditto • Added Panuncian • Added Rook Blonko • Added Wildmutt • Added Wildmutt DNA • Added Billions Biome • Added Golden Wood, Vines and Leaves • Added Billy Billions • Added De-Ager Ray • Added Tentacle • Added Skewered Tentacle • Added Chilli Fries • Added Redwood Block • Added Redwood Essence • Added Redwood Guardian-Blade • Added Arctiguana • Added Arctiguana DNA • Added Bloxx • Added Bloxx DNA • Redwood Blocks can be smelted into Coal • Added Muroid Tooth • Added Humungousaur Scale • Added Muroid Armour and Tool Set • Added Humungousaur Armour and Tool Set • Added Ancient War-Blade • Added Sixsix • Added Sevenseven • Added Eighteight • Added new Ben 10 Aliens Creative Tab • Added Anihilaarg • Added Crashhopper • Added Crashhopper DNA • Added Mucilator • Added Brainstorm • Added Dr. Psychobos • Added Vicetopus • Added Radioactive Block • Added Null Void Dimension • Added End Of Time • Added End Of Space • Added Time Stone • Added Space Stone • Added Nemetrix Dimension (Beyond The Nemetrix) • Added Time Blade • Added Space Blade • Added New Bosses • Added New Allies • Added New Aliens • Added New Things • Removed Herobrine Download Category:Browse Category:Male Heroes Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:YouTubers Category:Minecraft mods